


Drunk

by HoneyBlue



Series: Younglo(ve) dump [9]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Im tired, M/M, i wrote this in an hr i think, idek, its 1am, its pretty rushed, theres alcohol in here, unedited soft shit, with a lil bit of falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: What the title says.





	Drunk

"Hyunnngggg~"  

"Stay still, oh my gosh." 

"Hyunggie~ what time is it?" 

"Er..1 in the morning." 

"Hyungg~ Isn't it nice?" 

"What is?"  

"Hyung, kiss me." 

Youngjae didn't know whether Junhong was being serious, he sat there, frozen.  

"Kiss me." 

"Ah what?"  

"Kiss me~" Junhong pouted down at him, his drunken state still cute. 

Youngjae had not expected this to happen, hell he didn't know how it came to this. They were chilling in the dorm without the rest of the members and was it the younger that suggested they open up the soju bottles in the fridge? Youngjae drank some as well but he didn't drink that much, he knew he had to be the responsible one here. But he guessed he wasn't that responsible either, why did he let the maknae drink so much. If Yongguk or Himchan found out, he's doomed. 

"Hyunggg, kiss me."  

Youngjae jolted awake, the maknae tugging on his forearm as he whined. Youngjae cleared his throat, still unsure of what to do. Junhong was drunk, whatever he's saying is most probably gibberish but Youngjae just took the opportunity to stand up on his tippy toes to plant a peck on the makane's cheek. 

Junhong giggled before he pouted again,  

"Not there, here." He said before bringing up a finger to point at his pouty lips and this time, Youngjae stunned. Junhong was talking gibberish, he can't just go and take away the maknae's first kiss like that  _or maybe Junhong's first kiss was already taken by someone else._  That thought made his blood boil honestly but he ain't going to say it. 

Youngjae snapped back into reality  _again_  and he decided to ask the most important question, 

"Why?"  

"Because.....I like..hyung.." Junhong started, "I like hyung." 

Youngjae's eyes widened comically, no the maknae should be talking shit- he can't get his hopes up like that.  

"I also like you, Junhong." Youngjae smiled at the younger. 

"No..hyung..i like you." 

"I know, Junhong ah." 

"No you don't, i like you hyung."  

"Junhong, you're drunk." Youngjae continued, his hand reaching out to caress the younger's cheek. Junong nuzzled into the hand that was touching him, his eyelids were growing heavy as he felt tiredness catch up. 

"Come on, to your room."  

They walked in silence, Junhong following the elder obediently as Youngjae held his hand. Youngjae helped Junhong on the bed, slightly adjusting the younger's position as he laid there motionless. He tucked the younger in and was ready to leave the room when Junhong held him back.  

Junhong just stared at him for a few moments. Everything happened so quickly, Junhong leaned forwards swiftly, pressing their lips together. Before Youngjae could react, the younger was back to dreamland. 

Youngjae's heart felt heavy, Junhong probably won't remember anything that happened during his drunken stupor. Was he going to bring this incident to his grave..He looked at the younger's serene face as he slept on. Youngjae leaned forward, placing a peck on Junhong's forehead, on his nose and again on his lips. He knew he was taking advantage and also slightly being like a creep but he couldn't care less, he wanted Junhong for god know's how long and now that there might be a chance for his feelings to be reciprocated, Youngjae had to act on it. 

 

 

 

Junhong felt horrible, his senses were slightly muddled here and there and everything was a bit too much for him to handle. This was perhaps his first hangover, he cracked his eyes open to see Youngjae infront of him. The elder was sleeping beside him and that was when he realised an arm above his waist. As his body slowly adjusted to the morning atmosphere, his brain started to gear up and all the memories from last night came rushing back.  

Junhong gasped, his behavior last night was so humiliating and they even kissed. Oh my god, Junhong could feel his cheeks turning hot as he brought a hand up to touch his lips. They kissed... 

Amidst his thoughts, the elder started to wake up. Junhong looked on as the elder slowly fluttered his eyes open. Junhong was shy, he didn't know what to say so he continued to touch his lips. 

"W-we...k-kissed...last night?" Junhong finally said something. 

Youngjae lurched forward, planting another peck on the younger's lips and Junhong immediately covered his mouth as he looked wide-eyed.  

"H-hyung..I.." 

"Tell me, did you mean it when you said you like me, it wasn't drunken talk..was it?" Youngjae asked. 

"I...i..did mean it, i do..like hyung." The younger admitted, feeling embarrassed as he looked away from the other. 

Youngjae smiled, once more placing more kisses on the younger's face eliciting more giggles from Junhong, his face a beautiful pink. 

"I like you too Junhong ah, ever since a long time ago." Youngjae confessed, looking adoringly at the maknae. 

Junhong smiled, nuzzling into the elder's chest. He was happy, he really was. His heart was flying through the roof. Junhong always wanted to love the other, Youngjae always making him feel things that no one else had.  

 

Maybe he didn't get the concept of love but he just wanted to be with the elder through thick and thin, he wanted to be there when Youngjae needed someone, he felt safe around the elder, it didn't matter where or what- nothing else matters when Youngjae is there. 

 

 

Junhong guessed the hangover was worth it though next time, he might just go lighter on the drinking. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pretty shitty drabble but i still hope you like it! :D


End file.
